Nicktoons Unite: Memory Shortage
by SOLmaster
Summary: NU story. During a fight, SpongeBob gets knocked unconscious. The Syndicate find him & see that SpongeBob has lost his memory. Can the Nicktoons restore their friend's memory & remind him which team he's really on? Co-Written with Dannyfangirl


_Here's a Nicktoons Unite short story called "Memory Shortage" Here's a plot on what it's gonna be about..._

_Plot: During a fight with the Syndicate, SpongeBob gets knocked into the Krusty Krab dumpster unconscious. The Nicktoons see that he's missing and try to find him. But the Syndicate find SpongeBob right when he wakes up, only to see that SpongeBob doesn't remember who he is or who they are. Then the Syndicate decide to trick SpongeBob into joining them and going against the Nicktoons as Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny try and restore their friend's memories. _

_Now here's the story I hope you read and review. Enjoy..._

**Nicktoons Unite: Memory Shortage**

In the world of Bikini Bottom, everything was peaceful until the doors of the Krusty Krab blew open.

Plankton, in a robot suit, comes out laughing, now that he has the Krabby Patty formula. "At last! It's mine! It's mine!"

"Not so fast, Plankton!" A familiar voice called out.

Plankton turned to see SpongeBob, standing up ahead of him.

"You!" Plankton cried.

"And I am not alone!" SpongeBob smirked, "Nicktoons...unite!"

Jimmy suddenly slid out with his weapon. "Jimmy Neutron, present."

A poof of magic dust appeared and shows Timmy. "Timmy Turner, right here!" he salutes.

Then Danny turns visible. "Danny Phantom, ready to go!"

"Nicktoons uni" Jimmy froze and turned to SpongeBob, "Uh...why did you get say my line first?"

SpongeBob tried to think. "Uh..."

"Oh brother," Plankton groaned. "I'll just finish you all off with ease."

"And how can you do that?" Timmy asked, "There's four of us and one of you."

Then suddenly, a pink ecto-beam fired out, almost hitting Timmy.

"You may want to think about recounting." A voice called out, and then Vlad appeared. Then Crocker and Calamitous came out.

"Hey!" SpongeBob shouted. "They just copied our super cool entrance!"

"That's not fair!" Timmy yelled as Jimmy and Danny rolled their eyes.

"Let's crush them already!" Crocker shouted.

"Not 'til we do the crushing first!" Jimmy yelled.

"Yeah," SpongeBob yelled. "Nicktoons...let's kick their butts!"

"SpongeBob..." Jimmy said.

"Sorry, your catchphrases are cool." SpongeBob said sheepishly.

The Nicktoons then charged at the Syndicate, and started attacking them. Danny zaps Vlad with his ghost rays. Timmy attacks Crocker with his Star Flinger.

SpongeBob then jumps in front of Plankton with his karate gloves on.

"Alright, Plankton. Get a taste of my ka-ra-tay!" SpongeBob shouted as he posed.

Plankton just laughed. "Why don't you get a taste of this?" Then the claw on his robot grabbed SpongeBob from behind and spun him around before tossing him away, and causing SpongeBob to slam into the dumpster.

SpongeBob groaned as he slowly sat up in the dumpster looking dazed. "Wow, look at the pretty stars." He said in a ditzy tone. "They're going around and around..." Then the lid of the dumpster slammed on his head, causing him to black out.

"Jimmy!" Timmy said as he ran up to him. "You think it's time to use that super combo move we can all do together?"

"Hmm," Jimmy thought. "This may be a right time to test it out."

"Wait, don't we need SpongeBob on this?" Danny asked.

"You're right," Jimmy agreed. "SpongeBob!" He looked around and noticed SpongeBob wasn't around. "SpongeBob?"

"Where is he?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know." Danny said as he looked around.

"What's the matter, Nicktoons?" Vlad asked as he smirked. "Are you missing the yellow annoyance that's always with you?"

The three Nicktoons all glared at the Syndicate.

"We can't use our combination move without SpongeBob." Jimmy informed his friends.

"Aw man," Timmy and Danny groaned.

"And you can't win!" Plankton told them. "It's four on three now!"

"The odds don't matter." Jimmy told the Syndicate.

"And this will prove it!" Danny shouted as he began to use the Ghostly Wail. The force then pushed the Syndicate back far away. Jimmy and Timmy covered their ears and watch what happens.

When the Syndicate was gone, Danny stopped the attack and turned to Jimmy and Timmy. "We better find SpongeBob, and hope he's alright."

"He couldn't be that far. He must be in Bikini Bottom," Jimmy guesses.

"Yeah, we just have to look in places we know he'll be." Timmy suggested.

Jimmy and Danny nodded and they all ran off to try and find SpongeBob.

Meanwhile, the Syndicate walked over next to the Krusty Krab, having recovered from the attack.

"We've been beaten by them again." Calamitous groaned.

"Even if they're together or separated, we have no chance against them." Vlad said.

"There must be a way to defeat them," Plankton said.

Then they suddenly heard moaning from the inside of the dumpster next to them.

"What the?" Calamitous wondered.

Suddenly, the lid opened up and SpongeBob came up as he groaned, "Oh...my head."

"It's the sponge," Vlad recognized.

"It's SpongeBob!" Plankton also recognized.

"Huh?" SpongeBob wondered as he noticed the Syndicate. "Who are you guys?"

The Syndicate had confused looks of why SpongeBob didn't recognize them.

"What?" Crocker asked, "FAIRIES!!"

SpongeBob climbed out of the dumpster and held his head that had a large bump at the top. "What happened?" He asked.

"SpongeBob, what do you think you're doing here?" Plankton asked.

"Who's SpongeBob?" SpongeBob asked.

"What? He's you!"

"I'm SpongeBob?" SpongeBob asked himself, "Man, I have a weird name."

"That's odd." Vlad wondered. "He doesn't even know who he is."

Calamitous notices the lid from the dumpster. Then he turns to see SpongeBob looking at his reflection in a window.

"Is that what I look like?" SpongeBob asked. "Well, at least I know how to dress."

"That's it!" Calamitous realized. "SpongeBob's concussion from the impact must've caused him to lose his memory."

SpongeBob walked up to the Syndicate. "Excuse me, fellas. But can you tell me who you are?"

"Follow my lead," Calamitous smirked. Then he turned to SpongeBob with a fake smile, "Why, SpongeBob, we've been searching everywhere for you."

"You have?" SpongeBob asked.

"Of course, you're a member of our team."

"I am?"

"Why yes," Vlad said playing along, "We are the Ev- I mean Good Syndicate."

SpongeBob smiled. "Ooh, so that means you guys are heroes."

"Sure, of course." Plankton also said. "And we're trying to stop those horrible evil villains known as the Nicktoons."

"The Nicktoons? Who are they?" SpongeBob asked.

Vlad explained, "They're terrible, SpongeBob. They're evil villains who constantly attack and mock us, and their goal is to try and take over our worlds."

SpongeBob gasped. "That IS terrible!"

"They even look terrible." Crocker said as he showed SpongeBob a picture of the Nicktoons with SpongeBob's image covered up with black marker.

SpongeBob stares at them. "I don't get it," SpongeBob noticed, "No offense, guys, but they don't look evil. They look like just innocent kids."

"That's just how they try and fool you, SpongeBob." Vlad explained. "They've always pushed you around, and desired to destroy your life."

SpongeBob looked surprised. "That sounds awfully mean of them, guys."

"That's right," Plankton said, "And one of their friends, Mr. Krabs, took away my Krabby Patty formula and tries to ruin my restaurant!"

SpongeBob gasped. "How terrible! Someone outta teach all those bad people a lesson!"

"That's exactly what I was thinking too, SpongeBob." Calamitous said as he smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny flew down to Jimmy and Timmy, who both came from opposite directions.

"I checked Sandy's place." Danny told them. "But he wasn't there."

"I checked in his house, Squidward, and Patrick's place," Jimmy said, "Not there either."

"And he wasn't anywhere in Jellyfish Fields." Timmy mentioned.

"I'm getting kinda worried, guys." Danny said. "SpongeBob wouldn't have just gone off without telling us."

"Aw man! Something BAD must have happened to him!" Timmy shouted.

Then Jimmy calmed them down. "Guys, relax! I'm sure SpongeBob's okay. He can take care of himself, and I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere."

Then Jimmy's recaller started blinking. He checked it, and said, "Something seems to be going on at the Krusty Krab."

"The Krusty Krab?" Danny questioned.

"Probably Plankton again," Timmy groaned.

Jimmy took out his weapon. "We'll have to search for SpongeBob later. Nicktoons, let's head out."

Timmy and Danny nodded and they all started going to the Krusty Krab.

* * *

The Nicktoons soon burst through the doors of the Krusty Krab. "Alright, show yourself!" Timmy called out.

Then the kitchen doors open up, and they were surprised to see SpongeBob coming out with a krabby patty.

The three suddenly smiled. "SpongeBob!"

SpongeBob saw them and said, "It's you guys."

Timmy then ran up to him. "Thank goodness you're here. We've been looking everywhere for y-AH!" Then SpongeBob suddenly grabbed Timmy by the neck, and tossed him into a table.

Jimmy and Danny gasp, and SpongeBob shouts, "That'll teach you to pick on heroes!"

"What?" Danny and Jimmy were confused.

Timmy sat up as he groaned. "Oh...Did I miss something?"

"And you two!" SpongeBob shouted as he pointed at Jimmy and Danny. "You're about to be next!"

"SpongeBob, what are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Taking on you, baddies!" SpongeBob yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked.

SpongeBob screamed as he ran toward the two with a punch.

"Look out!" Jimmy warned as he and Danny jump out of the way.

Then SpongeBob grabbed a hold of Danny, and pinned him against the wall. Danny tried to phase out, but couldn't until he noticed something that was attached to SpongeBob's gloves. SpongeBob was wearing the Fenton Ghost Gloves that made Danny not phase out of his clutches.

"SpongeBob, why are you doing this?" He asked. "We're friends!"

SpongeBob was silent, "Well...it doesn't seem right to me attacking you innocent kids, but my REAL friends said you're evil!"

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked as SpongeBob began strangling him. "WE'RE...your...friends."

Then, Jimmy blew him away with his weapon, freeing Danny. "SpongeBob, he's right," Jimmy said, "What kind of friends told you that?"

"His real friends!" a familiar voice answered.

The Nicktoons gasp as they see the Syndicate come out.

"They're YOUR friends?!" Timmy screamed.

"Of course they're my friends." SpongeBob answered. "Why wouldn't they be?"

"SpongeBob! They're your enemies!" Danny reasoned, "Our enemies! They're evil!"

"Ha!" SpongeBob scoffed. "The only evil ones here are you!"

"WHAT?!" Jimmy yelled, "We're just innocent kids! Do we LOOK evil to you?"

SpongeBob paused and thought for a minute. They WERE kids after all.

"SpongeBob," Vlad told him. "Don't let them fool you. They're just trying to trick you so they can finally defeat us."

"But...but...but..." SpongeBob was saying.

Vlad growled and shot a beam at Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny knocking them out.

SpongeBob gasped, and looked unsure. "Vlad, I don't know about this. What would we do with them now?"

Suddenly, the doors open to show Mr. Krabs. "What in Neptune is going on?" but he gasped to see SpongeBob with the Syndicate and holding the formula.

"SpongeBob!" Mr. Krabs yelled. "What is the meaning of all this?!"

"Run for it!" Crocker cried.

"But...What about those Nicktoon guys?" SpongeBob asked them.

"Let's just hit the road!" Calamitous yelled as they grab SpongeBob and run away.

After they left, Jimmy groaned a bit as he started to wake up. "Ugh...I just had this dream," he groaned.

Then Mr. Krabs came up to them. "What are you boys doin' sleeping on the floor?"

"Hey, Mr. Krabs," Danny greeted as he woke up.

"Krabs, I had this very weird dream," Jimmy told, "SpongeBob was with the Syndicate, stealing your formula, and trying to destroy us."

"That's a coincidence." Mr. Krabs said. "Because just now, SpongeBob WAS with the Syndicate and he just made off with me formula."

"WHAT?!" Jimmy, Danny, and Timmy yelled.

"Oh no." Jimmy said sadly. "I guess it really was real."

"But, why would he suddenly join the Syndicate and start attacking us?" Danny asked.

"It's pretty obvious." Timmy said. "SpongeBob betrayed us."

Jimmy and Danny seemed shocked.

"But, SpongeBob would never do anything like that." Jimmy said.

"Did anything happen to him while we were fighting the Syndicate," Timmy wondered, "Mr. Krabs, did you see anything with SpongeBob?"

"Well, he pretty much looked the same to me." Mr. Krabs answered. "Except he smelled like garbage and had a bump on the top of his head the size of a doorknob."

"What?" Danny asked but then realizes, "Guys, I think I know what happened. To the dumpster!"

Then Nicktoons were soon at the dumpster outside the Krusty Krab. "Gross," Timmy said with a disgusted face. "It smells just like SpongeBob did back in that last battle."

Jimmy spots something. "Guys! Look at this." They stare at the lid which shows a large dent which somehow was shaped into a rectangle.

"It looks like someone hit their head pretty hard." Timmy noticed.

"And that head is SpongeBob's!" Danny exclaimed.

"Now I see what's going on." Jimmy realized. "SpongeBob must've fallen in here during battle, and the lid fell on his head, hitting him so hard that he lost his memory."

"And the Syndicate was there that they must have made up a stupid story saying that SpongeBob's with them and he's our enemy," Timmy adds.

"But can we cure SpongeBob of his amnesia?" Danny asked.

"We could hit him on the head again!" Timmy smiled and suggested, having Danny and Jimmy daggered at him.

"Or we can try to find a way to trigger his memories." Jimmy suggested.

"Like Krabby Patties, Jellyfishing, and Karate," Danny smiled, "Those are his favorite things."

"That's perfect." Jimmy agreed. "One of those has to bring back his true memories."

"I still think we should hit him on the head," Timmy groaned, having Danny slapped Timmy in the back of the head. "Ow!"

* * *

Later, the Syndicate brought SpongeBob to their new lair which is in an abandoned building. "That was close," Plankton said, "But good news...we got the formula!"

"Yay!" SpongeBob cheered. "I guess that'll teach that mean crab not to steal things that don't belong to him."

"Yeah, but we still didn't destroy those Nicktoons!" Calamitous growled, "We have to destroy them now."

SpongeBob looked at him. "Uh...I don't know guys. I had this feeling it was wrong."

"What do you mean 'feeling'?" Crocker asked.

"Somehow, I have this feeling I knew them and liked those guys," SpongeBob said, "And have this feeling that taking the formula from that mean crab is wrong."

"SpongeBob, are you nuts?" Plankton yelled, "They're EVIL!!"

"But they're KIDS!!" SpongeBob cried, "Do they even look evil to you?"

"They're not just kids!" Calamitous said. "They're our enemies, and we all need to destroy them!"

SpongeBob sighed, but then smiled, "Hey! Why don't we let them be on our side?"

The Syndicate gasp, and Crocker yells, "Are you insane?!"

"They're kids, guys!" SpongeBob smiled, "We could catch them and teach them to be good. Then, they'll be on our side!"

"SquarePants, that's the most..." but Calamitous smiled, "Greatest idea you came up with!"

"It is?" Plankton asked confused.

"You mean we can really teach those kids to be good?" SpongeBob asked as he smiled.

"Team, huddle up," Calamitous said, "Except you, SpongeBob, just stay there."

"Yes sir, Calamitous." SpongeBob saluted.

Vlad, Crocker, and Plankton huddle with Calamitous. "This is a good plan that sponge came up with," Calamitous smirked, "Remember when he lost his memory?"

"Of course," Vlad agreed. "Then we were able to fool him into joining us and making him think we're actually his friends."

"Exactly!" Calamitous smiled, "That's what we'll do to those other Nicktoon goody good-doers."

"That's brilliant." Plankton said. "We'll give them amnesia, and trick them into thinking they're with us."

"Just like that babble-minded sponge," Vlad agreed.

"Excuse me, guys." SpongeBob asked. "Are we gonna help those Nicktoons turn good?"

The Syndicate smirked. "Why of course!" Calamitous nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny were looking for SpongeBob and the Syndicate.

"I got SpongeBob's old Jellyfish net and jar," Timmy said, "And you guys?"

"I got a krabby patty." Jimmy said as he held out a krabby patty he made.

"And I borrowed Sandy's karate gloves from her." Danny said with the green gloves.

"Now all we have to do is find SpongeBob, and we can get his memory back." Timmy said.

"According to the tracker on my Recaller," Jimmy said reading his Recaller, "He's not that far."

"Come on," Danny said. "Let's find them before the Syndicate fill SpongeBob's head with more ridiculous ideas." The two nodded.

* * *

Later on, they reach a small building. "So, this is where they're hiding." Timmy smirked.

"Let's head in." Danny said, and he phased him, Jimmy, and Timmy into the lair.

Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy look around. "SpongeBob? Where are you?" Timmy called.

Danny looked around. "He has to be around here some-" But then someone tackled him to the ground.

Jimmy and Timmy gasp to see it was SpongeBob.

"Oh, hey guys," SpongeBob smiled, "Looks like you lead right into our trap."

"SpongeBob, you have to stop." Jimmy said. "It's me, Jimmy!"

"Never heard of you!" SpongeBob shouted back.

"SpongeBob, remember this?" Timmy asked and takes a jellyfish out of the jar.

The jellyfish buzzed around until it stung SpongeBob. "Ow!" He cried. "Why would I remember that?"

"Cuz you love jellyfishing," Timmy said.

But SpongeBob just said, "Well, I have no recollection of ever liking jellyfishing."

"How about Krabby Patties," Jimmy asked.

"Nope." SpongeBob said. "I've never even heard of krabby patties."

"Well...try it," Jimmy threw him a Krabby Patty.

SpongeBob caught it, put the krabby patty in his mouth, and ate it. He smiles chewing it. "Hey! This ain't so bad. It's like heaven in my mouth."

"So, do you remember anything?" Jimmy asked.

"No, not really. But thanks for the Krabby Patty. My compliments to the chef." SpongeBob said.

"SpongeBob, don't you understand." Danny asked as he pushed SpongeBob off of him. "You hit your head, and now you have amnesia."

SpongeBob shook his head in disbelief. "That's a load of barnacles."

"It's true, SpongeBob. We're your real friends and you're part of our team." Jimmy explained.

"Why would I be part of your team of evilness?" SpongeBob asked.

"We're not evil." Timmy explained. "The Syndicate are the evil ones."

"Liar! They're heroes and you're gonna be good just like them!" SpongeBob yelled.

"What?" The Nicktoons wondered confused.

"Look out!" Danny cried pointing up.

Danny quickly grabs a hold of Jimmy and Timmy, turns them intangible as a large block ton fell on top of them.

"Guys! You missed them!" SpongeBob called.

"We know we missed them!" Crocker snapped.

Danny then phased them out from the block. "SpongeBob, you planned this?" He angrily asked.

"I suggested it, but Calamitous planned it," SpongeBob said.

"That's right, Nicktoons." Calamitous said. "Soon, you'll be one of us."

"One of us! As you mean a ghost like Vlad when you tried to crush us?!" Timmy yelled.

"Of course not." SpongeBob corrected. "We're gonna hit your heads so we can knock the goodness back in your brains. Just like Calamitous said it would."

Jimmy turned to Timmy and Danny. "They're trying to make us lose our memories just like SpongeBob did."

"What?!" Danny yelled, "That's just insane."

"Yeah, and it'll never work!" Timmy yelled.

"That's what you think!" Plankton laughed as he cut a rope with a pair of scissors.

Timmy gasped as he quickly pushed Jimmy out of the way from a brick that was about to hit them.

"Guys!" SpongeBob called to the Nicktoons. "Will you stop moving so we can hit you?!"

"SpongeBob, I don't know if they're trying to KILL us or something!" Jimmy yelled.

"So, come to your senses and stop this!" Danny yelled at SpongeBob.

"SpongeBob," Calamitous said. "Go hold them down so we can turn them good."

"Alright!" SpongeBob said as he charged toward the Nicktoons.

SpongeBob was heading to Jimmy and Timmy but Danny takes out the green karate gloves and blocks the two.

"Ring a bell, SpongeBob?" Danny asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" SpongeBob said as he was about to karate chop them.

But then Danny hit SpongeBob away with the karate glove.

Danny walked up to SpongeBob. "I don't wanna fight you, SpongeBob. But try and think about who your real friends are. Does all this even feel right?"

SpongeBob thought about this. "Well, not really."

"Right," Danny said as he smiled. "Now can you remember who we are?"

SpongeBob tried to think, but then one of Vlad's ecto-beams hit Danny.

"Fool, don't you understand?" Vlad asked. "SpongeBob's with us!"

"No! He's with US!!"

"He's with US!" Crocker shouted at them.

"No! With us!" Danny yelled grabbing SpongeBob.

"Oh yeah?" Plankton asked, "SpongeBob, why don't you tell them who you're really with?"

"Ha!" Danny laughed. "Just you watch, because SpongeBob is gonna choose- Ow!" Danny cried as he held his leg where SpongeBob had kicked him.

"I'll have you know that I'm with the good guys!" SpongeBob told Danny.

"Are you crazy?!" Timmy yelled, "Do good guys hurt innocent kids like us?"

SpongeBob thought about it. "Well...No, but you guys are evil and wanna destroy the worlds."

"Why would we wanna destroy the worlds?!" Jimmy asked.

"Because you're EVIL!" SpongeBob yelled. "Just like the Syndicate said!"

"Do we even LOOK evil to you?" Danny yelled out.

SpongeBob stared at the Nicktoons. "Uh..."

"SpongeBob, stop them now!" Calamitous ordered.

SpongeBob paused for a long moment. "Uh...no."

"What?" Vlad asked.

"Sorry guys, but I don't think these guys are evil," SpongeBob said, "It's this feeling."

"Feeling?!" Crocker shouted. "You're supposed to get rid of them!"

"Yeah, but it doesn't feel right," SpongeBob said, "I mean, they are kids. You look so desperate to rid of them like YOU'RE really evil or something."

"You're right, SpongeBob." Timmy added. "They ARE the evil ones!"

Danny also said, "You just have to remember!"

"We're Nicktoons and so are you!" Jimmy shouted.

"They're tricking you!" Danny cried, "Not only are we a team, we're your friends...your BEST friends."

"Best friends?" SpongeBob questioned as he thought some more until he smiled. "Hey, Danny, I think you might be right."

Danny then noticed, "Hey, you just called me 'Danny'."

"You remember!" Jimmy smiled.

"I absolutely DON'T remember," SpongeBob smiled, "But, I heard from you guys his name is Danny, and I believe you guys."

Danny shrugged. "Well, I guess that's good enough."

"You traitor!" Calamitous yelled.

"You will surely pay!" Vlad said as his hand glows pink with energy.

He blasted an ecto-beam at the Nicktoons. "Guys! Watch out!" SpongeBob cried and blocked them.

"SpongeBob!" Jimmy cried.

But the beam hits SpongeBob, knocking him out of the way. He screams as he flies towards the ton that crushed the Nicktoons, and he slams on it against his head.

"No!" Danny cried as he and the other two run up to him.

Jimmy and Danny sit SpongeBob up while he was unconscious.

"SpongeBob? Are you alright?" Timmy asked.

SpongeBob opened his eyes. "Huh? What happened?"

"You okay?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, of course I'm okay!" SpongeBob said laughing, "You don't have to worry so much, Jimbo."

Jimmy seemed surprised. "Did you just call me 'Jimbo'?"

"Well, DUH! That's what your dad, Hugh Neutron, calls you." SpongeBob reminded.

"And you know who his dad is?" Timmy asked as he smiled.

"Yeah."

"SpongeBob!" Danny smiled, "What's the name of my girlfriend?"

SpongeBob answered, "She's that always gloomy Goth girl named Sam Manson."

"What age was I when Vicky first babysat me?" Timmy asked.

"Eight."

"Who's your favorite superheroes and name two of their archenemies?" Jimmy questioned.

SpongeBob happily answered, "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, and two of their archenemies are Manray and the Dirty Bubble."

"Yay! His memories back!" Timmy cheered.

"And we got SpongeBob back too." Jimmy smiled.

"Just one last question." Danny said. "Which team are you on?"

SpongeBob stood up. "Why, I'm part of the team known as the Nicktoons! And I always will be on the Nicktoons!"

"I told you hitting him on the head would work." Timmy told Jimmy and Danny.

Jimmy replies with a groan.

"You may have gotten that sponge's memories back, but we can still destroy you!" Crocker shouted.

"Not so fast!" Timmy yelled, "Guys, I think it's time for that combination attack!"

Jimmy nodded. "I agree."

"And now that we're all here, let's do it!" Danny said.

"Yeah!" SpongeBob cheered. "Nicktoons Unite!"

Jimmy glared at him.

Danny begun by lifting SpongeBob into the air with his Ghost Manipulation power, and then Timmy threw multiple gold stars into the air toward SpongeBob. SpongeBob then spun around rapidly, having the stars reflect off his gloves and onto the Syndicate, trapping them on the ground.

"Hey, what's this?" Crocker asked unable to move.

"Our superior move." Jimmy said as he turned a knob on his weapon and it blew ice out at the Syndicate.

They try to escape, but couldn't from the stars as the ice froze them.

"And that was our new move." Jimmy finished.

"I knew it would turn out cool!" SpongeBob cheered as he jumped down.

"Yeah," Timmy agreed. "But, I still think I should do the finishing move." Jimmy just responded by flicking Timmy's forehead. "Ow!"

"Well, I got the formula back, and most of all, I'm glad I remember who all you guys are now!" SpongeBob said as he hugged Danny. "I'm sorry I kicked and strangled you."

"It's all right, buddy," Danny said, "What matters is, no loss of memory can come between us Nicktoons." He leans on a wall, but pushed a button. Then he took his hand off the button and wondered what it did.

"Did you push something dangerous again?" Timmy asked.

"No." Danny quickly said. "What can happen?"

"Brick!" SpongeBob yelled.

They all look up to see a brick falling toward them, and it hits Danny right on the head. He falls down and Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob ran towards him.

"Danny! Are you okay?" SpongeBob asked.

Danny woke up and shook his head. "Who's Danny? Who are you guys?"

Jimmy and the others looked surprised. "Danny, are you feeling alright?" Jimmy asked.

"Is that me?" Danny asked. "Who am I?"

"Oy vey," Timmy groaned, "Here we go again!"

**The End**


End file.
